Fallon McCarthy
Fallon Anne McCarthy (soon-to-be-Marshall) was born June 6, 2057. She was born in Chicago, Illinois but moved to England with her mom when her parents got a divorce. She lived with her mom and her grandparents until her third year where they moved to Florida. She studied there for a term before coming back and staying with one of her friends from school. She then moved in with her dad and her brother when they decided to move to England. Graduate of Hogwarts Class 2075. 'Hogwarts Years' Fallon was always very close to her dad and spent tons of time with him growing up. When her parents started to fight and finally got divorced, Fallon was forced to move across the ocean away from her dad and her little brother. She missed them dearly and even refused to talk to her mother for a while. She kind of forgot about that after her mother let her go to Chicago with her friends to visit him. For her third year, she lived with her mom and her maternal grandparents in Florida. Fallon now lives in the country with her father and little brother Liam. Fallon loves all of her friends dearly. She is so glad that that first day on the Hogwarts express, she got over her shyness and went into their compartment. It turned out that by doing that she made some of the best friends anyone could wish for. She also thought it was awesome that Aaron and Satine got to go to Chicago with her. She missed hanging out with Iris during that time and is sad that Grace had to leave Hogwarts. When Fallon had to move to Florida, she missed them all dearly. She was glad that she was able to keep in touch with them while she was there. She also made some great new friends that she can't wait to tell them about. She is also excited about the fact that she is going to be staying with her best guy friend Aaron until the term starts. Fallon decided not to go to Hogwarts for her fifth term. It was part of an ultimatum that her father gave her: Go to Hogwarts or stay home and go to Italy. Of course she chose the latter and she was glad that she did. She met her grandparents (from her dad's side), who had actually moved to Italy when she was really little, AND she got to learn Italian. Fallon's sixth term at Hogwarts was relatively uneventful. She got some help from Professor Descoteaux on deciding what she wanted to do with her future. She decided she was going to become a photographer and go to school in New York. So she could annoy Torin everyday. She dated Leo for a little while, but things ended and she doesn't want to talk about it. Fallon's seventh term really hasn't been that eventful either. She applied to art school and got in and is now preparing herself to move to New York City after she graduates. However, she has finally had some luck in the relationship department. She dated Finlay Carmichael for the last part of the term. 'College Years (2075 - 2079)' After graduating from Hogwarts, Fallon enrolled herself at Columbia College in New York City in their photography program. While there, she continued to date Finlay for a little while longer. They had a mutual break-up because of how their schedules worked together. While at art school, Fallon made some new Muggle friends. At first it was hard for her to hide her magic, but she got used to doing things the Muggle way again. She loved what she was doing and even found a fondness for painting while she was there. Having to take art classes out of the major had been mandatory. Through all of this, Fallon stayed really close to Iris. They always talked whenever they had time. Nothing was kept secret between them. Fallon didn’t really date much through art school. She wanted to focus on getting her degree and graduating. Besides, her love life had been hectic enough in Hogwarts for her to want to avoid all that drama. Fallon was working on her final year at school when she met David Marshall. Fallon met David when they were partners for an English class she had been required to take to graduate. David was actually an English major so it had been quite unfair. He was completely nerdy and dorky and one of the nicest guys she’d ever met. After they worked on the project, they started to hang out all the time as just friends. Fallon’s other close friends and even Iris kept pointing out that she liked him as more than a friend and he felt the same way. She was in complete denial and thought nothing of the matter. They had been friends for about 4 months before David finally asked her out. They have been inseparable ever since. 'Post-College Years (2079 to present)' After Fallon and David graduated college, they found an apartment in Greenwich Village. They quickly started to think about the future. Getting married, a family, where they would end up living. The whole nine yards. The two are still happily together. In fact, David proposed on their 2 year anniversary. This was also after Fallon found out that she was pregnant. Fallon has only told her family about the marriage, not the pregnancy. She has also not told any of her friends about either. Not even Iris. Iris will be the first one she spills everything to, including the baby that is on the way. Lately Fallon has been talking to David about moving back to England. He knows all about Hogwarts and the fact that she is a witch. She figured it was only right since she was going to marry and have his baby. David knows that she wants to be closer to her best friend. The two will be visiting England soon on a house-hunting visit. Fallon is still not showing, so no one but the happy couple will have any idea until she tells them. Not long after visiting England, did Fallon and David find a nice little home to call their own. They quickly snatched the place up and Fallon got to work on the interior decorating. Finally their house was a home and now she could have visitors. She made no hesitation to inviting Iris over and telling her everything. She was so happy to be sharing this with her best friend. Fallon and David discussed things and decided to wait until their little bundle of joy arrived before getting married. Both of their parents were all right with this and just thoroughly shocked and excited by the whole situation. The pregnancy months really weren’t that horrible, aside from her random cravings and the last month and a half she spent on bed rest. On September 3, 2081 Fallon and David welcomed their son, Isaac Patrick Marshall, into the world. The new parents couldn’t be happier and are now trying to set a wedding date. 'Friends' Fallon didn't know anyone until she set foot on the train. There she met three of her best friends: Iris Beaumont, Aaron Anderson, and Satine Ferris. Not to mention the gaggle of muggle friends she has made while attending Columbia Art College in NYC. Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2075